Little White Lies (Prussia xLovinaxSpain?)
by IronEmpress
Summary: Lovina (fem Romano) was content with living with Antonio and her sister, making pasta in the evenings, and ignoring the flutter of her chest during the day when the Spaniard called her name. That is, until a certain someone had a change of heart. Prumano? (Prussia x fem!Lovina) / Spamano? (Spain x fem!Lovina) and some Gerita (Germany x fem!Italy) smushed in there as well
1. Chapter 1

**LITTLE WHITE LIES**

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Luddy! Lets makes pasta! Ve~" the small Italian girl chirped. She wore a small frilly skirt and a tank top. Her hair was tied back, with trendles of auburn strands framing her perfect face with a single gravity defying curl bouncing as she talked.

A tall blonde shook his head, but agreed to making pasta. His iron cross swung back and forth from his neck as he bent over to pull out the pans. The Italian girl giggled and 've~'ed as she watched him do so from her perch on the counter while he retrieved the abundance of ingredients from the pantry. He stood up and grabbed a few iron pots. "You're so strong," she giggled.

_The potato fuck practically lives at our house_. Lovina rolled her eyes and stomped away from the pair and murmured curses under her breath. _Stupid bastard. Stupid sorella_. She stomped up the stairs leading to her room and flung her door open and slamming it shut, making the windows of the old house rattle.

She glanced at the mirror as she walked through her dimly lit room, two big brown eyes stared back that nearly matched her hair. She paused to watch her hand absent mindedly twirl the tips with her tomato red fingernails. A stubborn curl swooped out from her bangs to match her sisters, and no amount of hairspray, water, or hours upon hours of attempting to brush it down ever fucking tamed it.

She gave a little huff as she checked herself out. Long, naturally tan legs, small waist and an ever present pout on her lips. She could remember how Toni used to tease her and always asked why she didn't smile, that bastard. Her normal response was to cross her little arms and stick out her tongue at the Spaniard. He would always tell her she had a beautiful smile.

She quickly looked away from the mirror when she felt her cheeks turn red, if she saw herself she would only realize just how red she had turned and that her skin color resembled her favorite food always making it more embarrassing. She shook her head trying to clear the thought and shuffled over to throw open the window.

Her room was on the second story and vines crawled up the length of the house, begging for entrance at her window. Sunlight filtered in through the open window, casting light on her wall. A wall wouldn't describe it correctly though, it was more of a time capsule if anything. Pictures covered the entire surface. Pictures of architecture and familiar places, but mostly just people. Her and her sister mainly. She turned away from the wall and leaned out the window, delicate elbows resting on the sill.

Feliciana, her perfect freaking sister who could do everything that she could, but better. Ever since they were young they were compared. Feli could paint beautiful pieces and could sing melodies that would rival those of a songbird. She was always happy and pleasant, adults loved her. And why wouldn't they? She was such a refreshing contrast to her older sister who had the mouth of a sailor ever since she first opened her mouth. She wouldn't be surprised in the least if her first words were "fuck you".

_The boys always liked mi sorella better than me, not that it bothers me at all. I don't want guys drooling over me, opening doors for me, asking me to dances. Who would want that anyway?_

_S_he sighed. _Just about every girl in the world. Feliciana was so pretty and perfect that the boys at our school just flocked to her. She would giggle at everything they said and would bat her eyes innocently at them, and the boys would immediately become wrapped around her delicate little finger. She was cute and talented and nice, and everyone likes her better than me because she was just so fucking happy all the fucking time. No one cared about her bitchy older sibling who was always there for the airheaded, ditsy, lovable one when she came home, tears streaking down her cheeks._

They all favored feli, and everyone at school would rather her sisters company in her stead. Well, there was one exception. One exception that she couldn't fucking shake if she tried. And she definitely tried. Antonio followed her around like a lost puppy despite the two year age gap. He was always there for her when no one else cared. He just brushed off the daggers she shot at him with her eyes, and saw through her …colorful vocabulary to see her for who she was. Somehow the Spaniard managed to weasel his way past her nearly flawless defenses. He was a family friend who ended up taking the sisters in after their parents died. Just downstairs he was probably watching a movie at that moment.

The spring breeze lifted her hair, and tiny smile tugged at the corner of her lips, but of course, she would never admit it.

But of all the guys to be just friends with... her sister picked the potato bastard. His entire existence managed to offend her in every way possible. _And its so obvious that he has a huge crush on mi sorella. But he eats potatoes for fucks sake. An he's all about training and running and push ups and shit. He makes sorella run too. Serves her right. She shouldn't be hanging out with a bastardo like him. _

_If she had just hooked up with him, she would have dumped him quickly enough. Sure it would be repulsive, but I would see less of the bastard. It is even more stupid though, because she treated the potato fucker like her boyfriend but denies to actually have feelings past friendship, I don't get it! I guess she never had to treat a guy any other way, and doesn't get that you don't flirt with your guy friends that are just fucking friends with. I love mi sorella, but when will she learn?_

Heavy footsteps approached the door, but she didn't move. She recognized the pattern of those footfalls anywear. A knock sounded from the other side of the closed door.

"What do you want?"

"Lovi, can I talk to you?" Antonio asked. She turned around a leaned against the window sill, the Spaniard's hair was sticking up in every which way presumably from him running his hand through it. It was oddly charming. _Charming? Not charming, stupid. Like a poorly maintained dog, that bastard. _

Nonetheless, she was interested. He only did that when he was nervous.

"Spit it out," she sighed, flopping into her bed, examining her painted nails, looking completely uninterested, but actually burning to ask him what has got him all riled up.

He sighed and sat on her bed next to her, making her side raise up a bit to balance them out, tossing her to one side in the process. _Bastard, I was comfortable too. _

He ran his fingers through his hair. _There he goes again._

"Well, I like this girl," he started. Lovinas eyes went wide and her heart fluttered. _From shock of course, he just caught me off guard. That's all. I don't hope he's talking about me. No fucking way. Of course not. _"I have for a while," he smiled at his hands clasped together as if he were thinking about her.

She stared at his hands and knew how calloused and scarred they were from spending hours in the melting heat picking tomatoes and saving the best ones for her. The first time he gave her one a huge smile stretched across her face before she could stop herself and she snatched it out if his hands and sunk her teeth into it. The flavor of the gorgeous tomato flooded her mouth and she sighed. When she opened her eyes again Toni was staring at her with those sunny green eyes. "_I've never seen someone who loves tomatoes that much. Hey look! Now your face kinda matches the tomato too!"_

"I mean, I really like her," he said again with a sheepish grin.

Romana nodded, feeling her heart beat a little faster. She dared another peek at him. He was in his gardening clothes that fit him snug enough to get a faint outline of his defined muscles. He still smelled like tomatoes. But not in a bad way, just in a masculine way. _In a way that is definitely not intoxicating to the senses. Pft, not at all. _

"I have known her for quite some time, and her face just brightens up my entire day. I can't ignore my feelings anymore," he chuckled. "I have been meaning to ask her out for some time, but I don't know how."

Lovina tried to beat down the stupid butterflies that paraded around in her stomach "Y-you could just ask her," she blurted out. "I mean, she probably doesn't need some crazy scheme. Not that I would know, I don't know this fucking girl, how am I supposed to know if she wants you bastard!" she said in a rush.

"Actually, you do know her," he said bluntly. His green eyes met hers and she couldn't look away.

"I-I do?" She stammered.

"Yeah," a wolfish grin spread across his face. She loved that smile. _No I fucking don't! Well, maybe a little. It's not like it makes him ten times hotter or anything like that, it just looks good on him. Fuck, no it just suits him. Shit, it's just...damn it._

"You do," he said.

Her breath hitched and she was sure that he could hear her heart beat by now.

"And I was wondering..." He looked a little nervous. Was he asking her out? Was he finally asking her to be his girlfriend?

"If you..." he twiddled his thumbs. Was he really asking her to be his? To kiss her in the tomato fields? To hold hands with her in public for everyone to see, and whisper _Are they together? _

"...would let me date you sister?"


	2. Chapter 2

**RECAP:**

_...Her breath hitched and she was sure that he could hear her heart beat by now._

_"And I was wondering," he looked a little nervous. Was he asking her out? Was he finally asking her to be his girlfriend?_

_"If you..." he twiddled his thumbs. Was he really asking her to be his? To kiss in the tomato fields? To hold hands with in public for everyone to see, and whisper Are they together?_

_"...would let me date you sister."..._

**CHAPTER TWO**

Her heart stopped cold. "Mi sorella?"

"Sí," he gave an easy grin, one that said he just took a huge load of his chest. He leaned back, folded his hands behind his head and looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"I- uh...sure," she stammered, not sure what else to say. She could feel tears building up, waiting for the dam to break. She coughed to casually try to rid herself of the feeling of something lodged in her throat. Why the hell am I so crushed? He was never mine, so why does it feel like she fucking stole him from me?

Antonio smiled and pulled her into a huge hug, "Gracias, Lovi!"

All she could do was numbly sit there on her bed, not able to feel anything but the warmth from Toni that should be hers. Not Felicianas. "If you hurt her, I will castrate you," she said halfheartedly, too shocked to really put any of her trademark scorn in to the threat. The smell of tomato fields overwhelmed her, the damn fields that he would take Feliciana to instead of her.

Antonio laughed, utterly oblivious, "I promise chica, I'm going to ask her tonight, just like you said," he ginned from ear to ear.

That stung. His tousled hair bouncing as he laughed. The sunlight leaking in from the window and spread over his skin revealing very scar and flaw that she adored, partially because he had gotten most of them with her. The Spaniard abruptly jumped up, and left her room with a sense of purpose and excitement that he didn't have before.

The wooden door creaked on its hinges, and slowly clicked shut. The soft sound of the locking mechanism on the old oak door sliding into place was enough to snap her back into reality, and her tears started streaming down her face.

Everyone thought she was unbreakable because of the walls she put up, but in that moment she was like any other girl that has been utterly shattered. Lovina snatched her bean bag pillow shaped as a tomato and buried her face in it, hiding her shameful tears from the world. She sat like that for a while sulking before thinking, _Fuck, what am i doing?_ She sat up and quickly rubbed her eyes dry with her arm, only to earn big dark smudges on her arm and under her eyes from her mascara.

She rushed to the bathroom and cleaned up, applying her makeup, but this time makinging it more dramatic than she usually did. She remembered how Toni told her he liked it better when she wore light make up. The thought made her heart twist and she grabbed her eyeliner and eyeshadow. _Fuck you, you tomato bastard._

She stormed out of the bathroom and changed into black flats, a black tank top that clung to her waist, and a cute red skirt that was not Feliciana short, but definitely short enough to feel the need to tug it down in the back every once in a while.

Her feet took her running out of her room, throwing on her sunglasses as she went and took the stairs by threes. _How could I be so fucking stupid? Of course he would never fall for me, why the fuck did I like him in the first place?_ She shoved the pain surging around inside of her as deep as she could when she turned the corner, flung open the door and ran straight into a wall.

Only, this wall caught her before she fell on her ass.

"Get the fuck off me," She hissed. "Watch where you're going asshole."

"Kesese~ Look who it is!" an infuriatingly familiar voice cackled. _Crap. Two potato bastards in a twenty minute period. This could be really bad for my health._

"What the fuck. Get lost albino shit,"

He grinned, unfazed by her language. "Where's West? In there with his Frau?" he snickered.

_Not for long, because a fine piece of Spanish ass is going to snatch her away from the stupid German bastardo_. She rolled her eyes and tried to duck around him, but he stopped her, she sighed. Gilbert spontaneously showed up at the house more and more often now that Feli and that potato bastard are best fucking friends forever now, which leads to their little verbal...skirmishes. Although she would never, ever admit it, she didn't mind Gilbert's company, not as much as his brother's at least. _But I still hate him for being a potato bastard, but at least I know he's not crushing on my younger sister._

"What do you want?"

"Food, alcohol, sex. But I just come here for the food." he shrugged. A smile twitched at the corners of her lips, and she almost forgot about Antonio for a second. Almost.

"They are making pasta, go right ahead shitface, just don't vomit on the carpet. They are being all coupley again." Both of their faces scrunched up in disgust. Neither of them enjoyed watching Feliciana's display of her 'affection', which meant Feli hanging all over him while he fumbles awkwardly and occasionally says something to her. Awkward as fuck to be in the same room.

"Whatever. The awesome me is going to go find Gilbird."

"Dumbass, you lost your bird?"

"No, I have misplaced Gilbird, and I'm not a dumbass."

"Fuck yeah you are."

"We'll you're just a stuck up bitch."

"Potato bastard."

"Italian whore."

"Albino fuck."

"Freak."

"At least I don't go around saying that I'm _Prussian_."

"Whatever. You are unawesome," he shrugged before walking off to find his stupid bird. _The dumbfuck, lost his own pet bird_. He pushed past her and she took that chance and darted out the door into the fresh air. She wasn't really sure where her feet were taking her, all she knew was it was somewhere far away from here.

She readjusted her shades and tried to just enjoy the slight breeze and forget about the mess back at home. How was she supposed to go back home when the guy she lo- _likes_, is planning to ask her sister out? She was just about ready to throw her head back and scream at the sky when a faint chirping above her head stopped her. She glanced up, pulling her glasses down just enough to make out a fluffy little yellow ball of Gilbird stuck in some string. In a fucking tree no less.

"God-fucking-damnit," she growled. She had half the heart to leave the bird, and punish the potato bastard, but the stupid bird never did anything to her. She sighed, dropping her sunglasses and ditching her black flats, and got a good grip on the tree. The gnarled bark bit into her fingers, and the bird was several sets of branches up in the air. "Shit." she was about to swing her leg around the branch when the wind caught her skirt and she realized how awkward it could be if someone happened under the tree while she was on her fucking heroic as shit rescue mission. They would get a full view of her lacy black underwear. She moaned and internally cussed at herself. She checked the clearing. Not a soul. "I'll make it quick,'" she mumbled.

She climbed up the tree, the branches tugged at her bare legs and bruised her arms, the little chirping getting louder and louder. "Shut up you stupid bird! Give me a fucking second!" she panted._ I really got to join a gym._

She pulled herself up onto the last branch breathing heavily, "I don't remember the last time I had to use my arms so much," little Gilbird desperately chirp and tweeted. Lovina gently unwound the white cotton string from his foot and wing, and set him on her bare leg, waiting for it to fly away, but it just chirped at her.

"Go away, are you as stupid as your owner? Did his dumfuckery rub off on you too?" she shouted, flailing her arms. Pinching the bridge of her nose, her headache increased with each infuriatingly high pitched tweet. "WHAT THE SHIT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" she nearly screamed, "Oh," she picked up the tiny thing and spotted his wing twisted at an ungodly angle. "Shit, you're _royally_ screwed. You broke your wing you little bastard," she sighed and looked around for somewhere to store the bird so she could use both hands to climb down.

With no jacket, or pockets she was out of options. Gilbird chirped in her cupped hands and she hung her head in defeat. "How am I supposed to get you down while holding you? We're both going to break something vital if I try climbing down with you in my fucking hands. This is all that potato bastards fault- HEY!"

Gilbird hopped on top of her head and made his perch in her hair. "That might just work," she grumbled. She glanced down at the branch under her and saw the massive stretch between her and the ground, her blood ran cold._ Fuck. I. Am. Going. To. Fucking. DIE. Fuck._

She dug her nails into the trunk behind her, "Sorry little bird, we are gonna be stuck up here for awhile." The chirping ceased and the bird seemed to have dozed off. Lovina stared out, still nearly pissing herself out of fear, admiring the amazing view.

Now that she was alone, tears streamed down her cheeks and fell onto the branch beneath her. The rustling leaves whispered in the wind and she let everything crash in on her right then. Sobs racked her body and she just cursed over and over about how unfair it all was. She quickly stopped herself remembering that she had quite a bit of makeup on and eventually she would have to get some help. She took a deep breath, trying to reign the wild grief racing through her. At least it can't get worst. Im stuck in a fucking tree for shits sake.

"Nice view! Maybe I'll get me some of that Italian ass one day, kesesese~" a familiar potato bastard yelled. Lovinas eyes shot open,_ I _will_ fucking end him._

"Burn in hell!" she yelled, frantically wiping tears from her eyes, salvaging her self esteem.

"Hey, you need some help down?"

"I don't need any help from a potato bastard like you."

"Suit yourself'" he shrugged.

Panic surged through Lovia, what if she was stuck here all night? "Wait," she sighed.

He stopped mid stride, a devilish grin on his face, "What was that? Mien awesome ears couldn't hear you."

She sighed again, vowing to wrap her fingers around his pale neck when she was back on solid ground. "I… need your help."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Please." she spat, hating herself for having to ask for assistance getting out of a goddamn tree. The albino swiftly began to climb the tree and in a matter of minutes he was on the same branch as her.

"Mein bird!" he yelled in surprise.

"What?"

He pointed to the forgotten Gilbrid silently nestled in her hair dozing. "Yeah, I climbed all the way up here to rescue your fucking bird, bastard."

"Huh," he leaned close to her face. She backed away, not exactly comfortable being this close to the player. Alone. In a tree. He grabbed her shoulder to keep her from moving away.

"Where the fuck are you going?" her heart thudded in her chest

He leaned close, "Hmm?" he pinned her shoulder against the tree, cornering her as he inched closer. The bark of the trunk dug into her shoulder blade, but all she could feel was her pulse race. Her eyes went wide, "W-what are you doing?" she whispered.

"Looking at my bird, what else?" he said leaning back, releasing the Italian. "I have never seen mien awesome bird so comfortable on someone elses head. That little traitor," realization dawned in his eyes, "Ohhh, I see. You want a taste of the awesome me," a cocky smile spread across his face, winking at her.

"What! NO!" she said, flustered, a deep blush on her cheeks.

"Kesesese~ I see it in your eyes!" he exclaimed.

"Liar!" she growled, socking him in his arm, he flailed his arms, trying to catch his balance. Lovinas eyes widened, and pure panic coursed through her as the acclaimed Prussian fell back. "Gilbert!" she cried, trying to grab him. she was too late, she covered her eyes and mouth in disbelief._ I just killed him. Holy shit, I just punched him out of a fucking tree. The bastard probably broke his fucking spine and is a dead lump of albino. I just killed him._

"I knew I'd get you to scream my name."

She ripped her hands away from her face and looked down. The bastard had landed on the branch beneath them and was lazily laying there with his hands behind his head, staring up at Lovina, triumph in his red eyes.

"You potato bastard! I thought I killed you!" she yelled. She couldn't take it anymore. She began to cry, really cry. The smirk vanished from Gilberts face in a second and he climbed up to join her on the same branch.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you so much that you cried. That would be totally unawesome of me." he said, genuine worry on his voice.

"Get away, bastard,"

"This isn't about the awesome me falling thing is it?"

She shook her head. Well, not completely.

"Uh, then what's wrong?" obviously feeling a bit uncomfortable, "Was it a guy at our school? Because I can get the boys together and beat him up," he offered,, the boys being Antonio and their perverted friend Francis. Antonio…

She gave a shaky sigh, "No, yes, kind of. Antonio… is going out with Feli," she whispered.

"What!? But she's into Ludwig! What?" Gilbert spluttered, eyes wild with confusion. Lovina peeked up at him. He was honestly distressed by the news. She shrugged.

"Oh man," he sighed, running his fingers through his pale white hair. The action looked so familiar, but so different on the albino. he stared at the sky, his shirt slightly shredded from the climb up and his red jacket silently slipping off his shoulder.

She glanced at the sky and could see the rooftops of a few of the houses. But what really amazed her was the sky. It stretched on forever in a light blue that faded into a soft yellow and orange as the sun began to turn in for the day. The bottoms of the clouds were tinted orange and there were too many colors to count. It was breath taking.

"You're really into him, aren't you?" he mumbled.

"Was," she snarled, regaining composure after her little break down.

"I have a crazy idea," the albino said, squinting at the sky.

"Hmm?" She was too tired and had been thrown through an emotional rollercoaster, she didn't feel up to playing some guessing game.

"Its crazy but it might work," he started. "You want Antonio back and mein bruder has got it out for your sister." Lovina blushed, but nodded.

"What's your idea?" the Italian asked, officially intrigued.

He leaned back with his signature smirk. "Go out with me."

_"WHAT?"_


	3. Chapter 3

**RECAP:**

..."Uh, then what's wrong?" the albino obviously feeling a bit uncomfortable, "Was it a guy at our school? I can get the boys together and beat him up."

...She gave a shaky sigh, "No, yes, kind of. Antonio… is going out with Feli," she whispered.

... "I have a crazy idea," the albino said, squinting at the sky.

..."What's your idea?" the Italian asked, officially intrigued.

He leaned back with his signature smile. "Go out with me."

**CHAPTER THREE:**

"WHAT?"

"Go. Out. With me," the albino couldn't smile any wider. That bastard.

"W-why the fuck would I ever go out with a potato bastard like you?!" She snapped, blushing wildly.

"Kesese~ Well for starters, you would get to spend more time with the awesome me. That should be enough incentive right there!"

"You're a self centered pile of albino shit, I wouldn't sink so low," Lovina growled, crossing her arms. Why the fuck would he even suggest that?

He ignored her and leaned closer to her again, pinning her against the tree, again. But this time Lovina was pretty sure he wasn't checking on his bird. "And I know you want a peek at mien five meters,"

Lovina shoved him away, face turning a deep shade of red. The albino laughed so hard that he was holding his side with one hand and catching his balance on the branch with the other.

"Your face!" He laughed. "Where is a camera when you need one?"

She wished she really did push him out of the tree.

He wiped a tear from his eye and caught his breath, "Wow, I'm awesome," he shook his head.

"Bastardo," she spat. "Why would you want to go out with me anyway?"

"I don't," he said plainly.

"What? Fuck you! Then why-"

"Think about it, pasta lover. If you dated me, it would make Antonio jealous."

"Why would he be jealous? He has mi sorella."

He rolled his eyes dramatically, "Oh come on. He likes you. Whenever you give him a sip of alcohol, more than half the time he talks about you. It gets really annoying actually." He shrugged, staring off at the setting sun in the distance. "He's got it bad for you. I think he's going for your sister because you never gave him a chance."

Lovina thought about this. It was true she never gave him a chance, but then again, he never asked for her to give him a chance.

She looked at him skeptically, "What's in it for you?" If she knew the bastard at all, she knew that he was a player and that he was selfish.

The corners if his mouth twitched up. "Mein bruder wants your sister, we both know that."

"So you are trying to free up my sister so your potato bastard brother has a shot with mi sorella?" she mumbled, toying with the hem of her skirt.

"Yeah, pretty much," he shrugged, leaning back on the branch to balance on his hand.

"Why doesn't he do any of the dirty work?" She asked, not quite believing the 'Prussian'.

"He wants her to be happy even if shes isn't with him. Which is such bull."

Lovina shook her head, "Okay, that's great and all, but you didn't answer the question," she pointed out.

A guilty smile graced his lips. He glanced over to Lovina and nodded. Gotcha. "I have my own reasons, but I don't have to say."

"That's not fair! Then- wait," she stopped, she narrowed her eyes and smiled. "You are still chasing after that Hungarian aren't you?!"

"What? No!" The bastard ducked away, but not before Lovina saw his cheeks turn red.

"You are!" It was no secret that he had a history with the girl, but as they got older Elizbeta outgrew him.

"She is too girly and shit now," he lied, "So unawesome."

Lovina rolled her eyes, he was such a horrible liar. She was repulsed by the idea of ever being romantically associated with the bastard even if it was fake, but she couldn't help but hope that his stupid plan might stand a chance.

"Fine," she sighed, "But all of it is a show, nothing more than what is necessary to convince everyone."

"Ja, you have a hot bod, but your not my type anyway."

She slyly smiled to herself. This might just work.

"Well, now that you are mein frau, let's see about getting you out of this tree."

It took them about twenty minutes to get down from the tree, mostly because Lovina would hold onto the the rough bark of the tree like a lifeline, and would refuse to let go. She cursed the entire way down, her feet slipping every now and then since it was completely dark out by then.

"Just jump already!" The albino sighed.

"I'll die you idiot!"

"You saw me jump, and I'm fine," he whined.

"You are far from fine! You are a mentally unstable albino that calls himself a Prussian!" she cried, clutching the branch.

He just rolled his eyes. "Stupid Italian. Fine! What me to catch you?"

She was about ten feet from the ground but from her vantage point she might as well had been crouched atop a ten story building with no railing.

She said nothing so he put out his arms, looking as if he would rather be anywhere else but there.

All I have to do is jump. That's not so bad. She took a deep breath. I had a good run anyway, I lived a good life. She shifted her weight on the branch and it creaked precariously. Shit. okay. On three. One. Two...Three! She screwed her eyes closed and jumped.

The second her feet left the branch she regretted it. The sensation of falling was horrible, but the feeling of hitting the ground would be worse. She wasn't balanced enough so that she would land on her feet so she was hoping for a sprained ankle at best.

A small scream escaped her lips as she fell right on top of the albino, she opened her eyes just in time to see his head snap back and hit the grass. She waited for her pulse to slow down and the adrenaline to fade. Without the rush of fear, she felt her arms ache and she realized that she accidentally bit her lip on impact.

Suddenly the surface under her moaned, her head jerked up and saw that she was laying into top of her fake boyfriend. She hurried to jump to her feet, away from the albino but struggled because their legs were all tangled up. Her knees ground into the cool cement of the sidewalk, anadhis jeans rubbed against her bare skin.

His red eyes fluttered open to see Lovina on top of him, eyes wide, and a blush on her cheeks. The streetlamps made her hair looked like silk even though it was messy from crawling through a tree. He quickly realized how close they were, and how her body was pressed up against his, her bare legs tangled up with his own, and her black skirt riding up high from the fall.

A smirk played on his lips and he saw her eyes widen, and she abruptly pushed herself up, trying to escape his leering ruby eyes. He just lay there and watched her scramble to get up. She stumbled to her feet and crossed her arms.

"What's your problem, perv? Haven't gotten laid in a while?" she spat.

He shook his head, chuckling and slowly stood up, quickly regretting it. He ran his hand along the back of his head and felt a bump from where his head slammed against the ground.

"Don't be such a bitch. I was the one who just broke your fall," she still glared at him with a cute little pout on her lips. "That means you owe me. Its not too late, let's go get wasted!" He grinned.

"What the hell! I'm under age you dumbshit!" she spluttered. "You are too, aren't you?" Isn't he only twenty?

"Don't be such a stick in the mud. You owe me a drink now for getting you out of that tree."

"You owe me for saving your bird," she reminded him.

"I broke your fall"

"You didn't seem to mind," she snarled, " 'not your type' my ass."

"It still freaking hurt. Come on, I know this place where we can get in free," he smiled deviously. His red eyes were filled with mischief, his hair was disheveled and she was one logical thought away from storming off and giving him the finger, but she didn't want to go home just yet. Everything about this guy made her brain scream at her to run. What's the worst that could happen anyway?

She shrugged, "Let's go."

Lovina's eyes stretched open and she rolled over onto her side and yawned. Her bare leg brushed a leather material that definitely wasn't her bed. She bolted upright. That sure as hell was not her bed. She was on a unfamiliar couch in an unfamiliar house. Holy shit where the fuck am I? Still groggy from just waking up. She suppressed another yawn in her panic. She looked around wildly and her head throbbed. The sun seemed way too bright and hostile and the room started spinning. She layed back down on the couch and tried to recollect her memories from the night before but came up with nothing. All I can remember is Antonio then that tree, and the potato bastard... Her eyes shot open again, earning her another sharp pain. She was with Gilbert, and then they went to the bar. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh fucking shit.

She looked down at herself and he was no longer in her skirt and tank top, instead she wore a baggy black shirt that had the words "I'm awesome" in red on the front. No pants. Oh. Shit.

She covered her face and moaned. What the fuck did I do?

"Gutten morgen, sunshine," a familiar German voice said, emerging from the kitchen. Lovina peeked over the back of the couch to spot the albino leaning against the door frame with a confident smirk all over his face. Without a shirt.

Ohhhhh shit.

Had she not been in the situation at hand she definitely would have taken a split second to appreciate the toned six pack he was sporting, but instead she ducked behind the couch and covered her face.

"What the fuck happened last night?"

"She speaks!" he gasped dramatically, making his way into the living room to lean over the back of the couch. Lovina tried to sink farther into the couch cussins to no avail. "What? You don't remember?"

Lovina shook her head, still covering her eyes with her arms.

"Well, it turns out you are one hell of a lightweight. One beer and you were flat out drunk," he laughed. Lovina groaned in embarrassment.

"We ran into Arthur and Alfred. The British gentleman was totally shitfaced so you two hit it off quite well," he glanced at the Italian, she pulled her arms away and her face held an expression of pure terror.

"One minute you were next to me, and the next you two were onstage doing a duet. Kesese~" he shook his head, "You weren't half bad."

Lovina nodded her head, that's not too awful.

"But then halfway through the song you guys started making out and fucked each other right on the stage."

"WHAT!" she screamed.

Gilbert fell on his ass laughing, "No, no. Arthur just got a little too handsy. I don't blame him with you prancing around in that mini skirt like you owned the place," he shook his head taking a swig of the beer in his hand.

She was going to kill Arthur, and then hide in a corner for seven years and try to wait out the embarrassment.

"After that I thought it wouldn't be too smart to dump you off at Antonio's place so I took you back here," he shrugged.

Lovina nodded slowly, "So why am I in your clothes?"

A sinful smile stretched across his face "Well..."

"No, we didn't. No way."

He shook his head with a small chuckle, "No, we didn't, but when we got in the door you threw off your shirt and started raiding the fridge for more beer. I stopped you and lent you my shirt and you crashed on the couch."

Lovina wasn't sure to be relieved or mortified. "Shit."

"I took some pictures if you want to see them," he said with a dark smile.

"You took pictures! You bastard!"

"Nothing made it to the internet, but I'm sure Alfred has a few too."

He pulled out his phone and leaned over the couch, his metal cross swinging back and forth, catching the light. He scrolled through about twenty pictures of her on stage with the Brit and a couple of her rifling through his fridge in a bra and skirt with a nice view of her ass.

"Delete them," she demanded.

"No way!" He snatched his phone back, and Lovina lunged at him and the room spun.

"Slow down, sunshine. I'll drive you home. Antonio is probably having kittens right now. Your phone has been going off all night."

She snatched up her phone: twenty-three missed calls from Tomato Bastard

Fuck.

She sighed, "I can just walk,"

"Uh, you can't even stand," he looked at her holding back another laugh, "I'll drive. Let's go."

The albino disappeared into the kitchen before she quickly stripped off the shirt and tugged hers back on and then looked around for her skirt. Where the hell…

"Looking for this?"

I am going to kill him one day. She turned around and in one hand he held the car keys and in the other dangled her red skirt.

She pursed her lips and balled her fists and stumbled over to him and sntached it away, but he pulled it out of reach. She put her hand on his chest so she wouldn't fall and jumped, trying to reach her skirt. She felt as though he had a good seven inches on her, and it was making it infuriatingly difficult for Lovina.

"Fuck you."

"Name the time and place," he grinned, but she still tried to reach her skirt which was only just fingertips out of reach. She wrapped her right arm around his neck and tried again, but she landed on his foot and he stumbled back into the doorframe. His arm hit the wood frame, and came just in reach, she pinned the red cloth against the wood, but he grabbed her arm and waist as the front door swung open.

The two were pressed up against the doorframe. Lovina pinning the white haired man in her black lacy underwear while she was crushed up against his pale torso.

"Gilbert have you seen Lovi? When Feli and I got home she wasn't in her room, and she hasn't come back yet. She won't even answer her phone, I-" Antonio looked up, big green eyes filled with disbelief and shock.

"Lovina?" He whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

**RECAP: **

_...What's the worst that could happen anyway?_

_...The two were pressed up against the doorframe, lovina pinning the white haired man,in her black lacy underwear while she was crushed up against his pale torsos._

_..."Gilbert have you seen Lovi? When Feli and I got home she wasn't in her room, and she hasn't come back yet. She won't even answer her phone, I-" Antonio looked up, big green eyes filled with disbelief and shock._

_..."Lovina?" He whispered._

CHAPTER FOUR

He looked between the both of them, trying to make desperate sense of what the hell was going on.

"Gil, how could you?" He stared at his friend, the look of betrayal engraved all over his features, he shook his head and squinted as if he did not- could not- believe what he was seeing in front of him. "It thought..."

"You bagged Feliciana, so I assumed you were over her," the Prussian shrugged, his hands still around Lovina's waist, toying at the thin lace. It sent shivers down Lovinas spine, and he roughly pulled her closer so she could feel the warmth of his skin through her shirt. Her temper flared, but she knew she might tumble to the floor if he let go.

"She is practically my little sister!" the Spaniard roared. She winced, a sharp pain shot through her head that nearly left her doubled over. Her hangover amplified everything, she gritted her teeth to fight the pain but her head still throbbed as if he hit her in the face with a bat. His eyes were cold, Lovina had never seen him so pissed. Little sister...that hurt.

"Well mi fratella is a year younger than me! Why don't you see her like that too?" Lovina yelled, clutching Gilberts arm.

"Because she is much more mature than _you._" He glared down at her.

"Feli? More mature? Please!" she scoffed, "She is practically a kid!"

"Then why is it _you_ that is always acting like a child?" Antonio snarled. Any traces of the easy going Toni she knew had vanished.

Lovina ground her teeth and dug her nails into the palm of her hand, trying not to turn this into a screaming match because in this state, she was sure to lose, whether it was by her giving in or doing something she regretted.

"I was worried sick about you, frantically calling your cell. Thinking something horrible had happened to you. And I find you with Gil? You hate him! Why would you..." he shook his head, and threw his hands up in exasperation.

"Dammit! Maybe he knows what it's like to always feel second best!" Lovina yelled. "Having your perfect younger sibling always getting what you wanted, what was rightfully yours!" she cried, Gilbert glanced at her. "To always be the screw up, to always live in a shadow of perfection," tears threatened to spill over so she kept yelling at Antonio. "Feliciana this, Feliciana that. She's so perfect! Look at how well she paints!"

Antonio shook his head. "You are both self centered immature brats," he said glaring at the Italian and albino. "I was always there for you Lovina!"

"Then why did you pick her?!"

The house went quiet. Lovina had pulled away from Gilbert and was mere inches away from the Spaniard's face, trying her hardest not to stumble. The tension was so thick, you wouldn't be able to cut it with a steak knife. Even the awesome Gilbert didn't dare say a word.

Antonios eyebrows knitted together, "is that alcohol on your breath?"

_Whoops._

"Umm, noooo."

"Gilbert you bastard! YOU TOOK HER OUT DRINKING?"

"Ja," he said casually, despite his attempt to look laid back Lovina could tell that he wasn't so cocky now, and he shifted on his feet, twisting the metal cross on his neck.

"Why the fuck would you take her to a bar? She's only seventeen."

"Don't talk about me as if I'm not in the room!" Lovina stepped up between the two men. The Spaniard was stalking towards Gilbert, ready to lunge at him, but Lovina put a hand on each of their chests. "I am almost eighteen-"

"Shut up, Lovina. Almost doesn't count," Antonio snapped, reaching around her to grab Gilbert by the throat and presumably take him to a dark alley to beat the living shit out of him.

That was fucking it. She shoved the Spaniard back. Hard. "Get your hands off my boyfriend."

The brunette Spaniard had stumbled back and clumsily steadied himself on the back of the couch. His eyes wide, jaw slightly ajar. "Your...boyfriend?"

Both men's eyes were wide, staring at her. She stepped daintily back towards Gilbert, leaning against his bare toned chest. "Sí, my boyfriend."

"I dont think so, Lovina," Antonio looked as if he were going to laugh. "He is three years older than you, and a player. I would know, I have been at enough bar scenes to figure that one out."

She looked at her nails, "Feliciana is three years younger than you," she shrugged, not meeting his eyes.

"That's different," his eyes flickered to her bare legs and his friend's shirt lying on the floor. "What exactly did you two do last night?" his voice was cold.

"How is that different?!"

"It just is! What did you guys do last night?"

"It just is? Un-fucking-believable."

"Lovina Vargas, answer the question."

"Don't use my last name as if you were my father, you bastard! I can be with whoever I want," she hissed, crossing her arms. She gritted her teeth and dug her nails into her palms to resist the temptation to slap him.

"Answer me," he was growing impatient. Barging in on them with Lovina in her underwear, and Gilberts clothes strewn about the living room only lead him to assume the worst.

She leaned her head back against the albino and smiled suggestively. She wasn't sure if it was the hangover that made her bold or something else, but she already knew she was already in too deep to pull her out of this shitastic mess. Might as well go all out. Gilbert arched a pale eyebrow, offering no assistance.

A smile played on her lips and she reached up and laced her fingers through the chain of his cross, "Wouldn't you like to know," she grinned and turned into the kitchen, pulling along her artificial boyfriend.

The Spaniard's voice was soft but curt, "Get in the car."

"No."

A chilling silence stretched across the house. Her words seemed to echo. She glanced over her shoulder at Antonio with her lips pressed into a straight line, and eyes set with a challenge.

"I think you have overstayed your welcome in my house. I want you out of there by tomorrow."

Lovina's eyes widened, but she didn't budge.

Antonio abruptly spun around and left, slamming the door so the windows angrily shook in their frames. With him gone, Lovina let out a huge breath, and flopped into one of the kitchen chairs. She buried her face in her hands.

"Wow, frau," the albino said, impressed, "Quite a performance. Have you ever taken acting classes?"

"Actually yeah, two years when I was little. One of the few things I was better at than mi fratella. Parents couldn't pay for them so I quit," she mumbled into her hands, "Get me a beer."

Gilbert reached into the fridge without a word and pulled out two beers, sliding one over to the Italian. "Are you sure that's a good idea, sunshine?"

She stared at the beer, following the beads of water that ran down the glass, "What did I drink last night?"

Gilbert pulled a chair out for himself and sat down. "One of those and Alfred treated you and Arthur to another. But I wouldn't be surprised if you got your hands on some more, the bartender seemed quite fond of you."

"Then just one shouldn't hurt," she sighed, throwing her head back to swallow a third of the bottle. "On second thought, you should probably take it back," she murmured, already buzzed.

He laughed under his breath, and shook his head.

He grew quiet and stared at the bottle on his hands. "How'd you know I always feel second best?" He asked, not meeting her eyes. Instead he picked at the label on his beer. She admired his long fingers. _I bet he plays music._

"Well why wouldn't you?" She shrugged, still watching his hands pick away at the sticker. "Your brother can cook, he gets better grades than you did, he's already being offered scholarships when you are still here, and he has a job, whereas im pretty sure you can't hold one for more than a fucking month," he glared at her, but that's all she needed to know to realized that she hit it right on the money.

"That's why you call yourself awesome all the time, right?" She said, glancing up to meet his ruby eyes. She shifted under his gaze. "You're trying to convince yourself more than anyone else."

He opened his mouth to protest but closed it. She stood up, and padded over to start searching through his cabinets. "It fucking hurts for your childhood crush not to love you back, doesn't it?" She started to realize how similar they really were. He grew up with the hungarian, and when it came down to it, she didn't choose him. She chose the Austrian musician instead.

"I don't love that hellion."

"You're not fooling anyone. Even if you don't, you did and she crushed your heart with her handy little frying pan."

"Shut up," he mumbled into his beer.

"Well I fucking know what that's like. Antonio was the only one who really saw me. The only one who was there for me when everyone else adored mi fratella," she slammed the cabinet door. "I knew because your brand of pain is the same as mine," she sighed, finally finding the advil. She poured two out and walked over to Gilbert.

"I knew, because we are in the same place right now," she took the beer from his hand and popped the two pills and washed them down with the alcohol before handing it back.

She returned to her chair and traced the grain of the wood on the kitchen table with her finger tips. She stared at the man in front of her.

He peered at her from under his white hair. He nodded his head slowly, not meeting her eyes. Silence stretched out across the kitchen. _Not so awesome now._

"Where is your potato bastard brother anyways?" She glanced around for the bastard, he couldn't have slept through that shitstorm.

"His morning run," he sighed, running his fingers through his snowy hair. "He should be back in about," he leaned back in his chair, balancing in the back two legs to check the oven clock, "five or ten minutes."

Lovina stood up, "I'm gonna clear out before he gets back," she snatched up her abandoned skirt from the floor. "I sure hope this plan of yours works," she said, pulling on her skirt.

"Me too," he said, suddenly looked more tired than she'd ever seen him.

She moaned, "oh come on, for fucks sake." She pulled him by the arm, leaving the two empty beer bottles on the table, and dragged him upstairs. She spotted a door with an unmistakable Prussian flag and dragged him in.

He lumbered over to his bed and fell back into the blue comforters. _Shit, that looks comfy. _For a second she was tempted to curl up beside him and sleep off the hangover. She gave a small laugh. _Not in this fucking lifetime._

He threw an arm over his eyes and the other splayed out on his bed. Lovina sat on the edge and sighed. "I, uh, sorry for, you know, possibly making one of your best friends...hate you," she murmured.

A grin tugged at his lips, "No worries. He'll get over it eventually," he waved it off. "I'm too awesome to hate anyways," he yawned.

Lovina smiled and shook her head. Glancing around his room, it wasn't really what she had expected. Everything was clean except for the occasional beer bottle, and random shirt on the ground. His room was a deep blue, prussian blue. Predictable. She stood and shuffled around. She found a little nest on the open window seal with a bird feeder right outside the window. _Cute. _

Lovina scanned the walls and stopped. He had a bulletin board covered in pictures. Pictures of him with his brother when he was younger. Pictures of him and his parents before they died, pictures of him and his friends over the years. She smiled at one of him and Elizabeta. He was holding up a wooden sword, and she was on the other side, mirroring him as if they were locked in battle. In that moment she really hoped that he could get her back one day.

"What are you looking at?"

Lovina jumped and looked behind her. He was probably watching her the whole time. "I, uh, nothing. I just have a wall of pictures in my room too. I just thought it was a little odd." She stepped back. "You, go to sleep, I'll leave the door unlocked for your potato bastard brother."

He mumbled something unintelligible and she took that as an okay. She hopped down the stairs and tried to figure out how her life was thrown into such a whirlwind in a matter of days. Day actually. It hadn't even been a full day.

She walked outside and threw on her shades that she was now _very _glad she brought with her. She started walking when the world stopped spinning, and hoped she that she was going in the right direction.

Her house- Antonio's house was a few blocks away, but it took her half an hour to find her way there. She stared at the house, a twinge of regret in her chest. She really didn't want to knock on the door, so instead she climbed the thick vines like a motherfucking ninja (one that was still a bit tipsy) up to her window that she left open. Like a boss.

She glanced at her own wall of pictures and started pulling them down one by one, stashing them away in a small wooden box, and shoved them into a duffle bag. She threw her favorite clothes and the essentials in with it. A chill breeze rolled in so she threw on her leather jacket, black miniskirt and her combat boots.

She threw the duffle bag on the ground after washing her face and putting on new makeup. She was all set to leave, and check in at some hotel when she felt tears slip down her cheeks. She flopped down onto her bed and stared at the ceiling. Her room felt so...empty. She fell asleep like that, quiet tears running down her face.

The sun stretched into her room and crawled along her face. She opened her eyes to see a familiar ceiling and looked to see she was in fact in _her_ bed. She felt nearly recovered from the hangover, but she still dragged her feet. She had to leave today, and she really didn't have anyplace to go. She glanced at her cell and made a call. Ten minutes later, Lovina sauntered down stairs, ignoring Antonio and Feliciana curled up on the couch together.

"Ve~ Fratella!" she cried, rushing over to hug her. Lovina regretted everything in that moment. No matter how jealous she was of her sister, she still loved her. "I was worried when you didn't come home. Are you really dating Gilbert?"

"Yeah, and Antonio kicked me out, so I was just leaving," she heard a big sigh from the living room.

"What! He can't kick you out, why would he…" Feliciana cried.

"Prince Charming hasn't told you?" Lovina smirked. Feli was gonna be pissed. She heard a honk from outside. "That's my ride."

Antonio bolted up, "No way in hell."

"You said I couldn't live here," she shrugged, pulling her shades down. The Spaniard threw her an icy glare. She sauntered out to greet her ride.

"Nice outfit, babe," he smirked. _Back to the normal albino asshole._

She tugged on the door of the Ferrari. She slipped in the car and ran her hand across the dash. "Nice car."

"Thanks. I'm never letting you drive it."

She glared at him, "But it's an _Italian _sports car!"

"Exactly, and you're _Italian. _You guys don't have the best track records with vehicles, sunshine,"

She pouted.

"What's with the duffle bag?"

"Consider me your new roommate," she smiled.

"Um, how about no," he stared at her.

"Um, how about yes. I could notify the police that you gave alcohol to a minor,"

"You wouldn't," he looked at her skeptically.

"No, but I blame you for this mess."

"What!? It's mostly your fault!"

"Maybe, but the girl is always right. I need somewhere to live, and I can either break into your house, or you can at least help keep up the charade and let me crash at your place."

He groaned. "You're fucking impossible,"

"I am one of a kind,"

"Im starting to realize that it is a good thing your sister didn't turn out like you," he shook his head.

"I'm too fucking amazing for the world to handle two of me anyway."

They both turned to see the Spaniard stalk out of the house and towards the car, Feli standing at the door, tears in her eyes. _Oh Feli._

He put his arm on the top rim if the door and motioned her to roll down the window "You're not living with him."

"You kicked me out, I'm nearly eighteen. Deal with it."

Regret flashed across his eyes for a split second before returning to pissy Antonio mode.

"Say bye to your girlfriend for me. You probably won't be seeing much of me around any more."

This time Antonio looked genuinely sad. He hung his head and scratched the back if his neck. _God, I'm gonna miss the smell of the tomato fields._

He solemnly nodded his head and backed away, staring at the sky. Gilbert peeled away from the curb and sped off, burning rubber.

"Good job, frau."

"What?"

"Now he is going to miss you, and guilt will eat away at him."

"Wow. You are a dick."

"Don't be like that sunshine. Now he will be thinking about you and realize that he made a mistake by chasing your sister."

"What if he doesn't?"

He chuckled, "No, he will. I have a friend that will be taking care if that. Actually we are heading over to his place right now."

"Are you sure he will help?"

"Absolutely."

"Who is this guy?"

"Francis Bonnefoy."

_Shit._


	5. Chapter 5

RECAP:

..."I think you have overstayed your welcome in my house. I want you out of there by tomorrow."

..."Consider me your new roommate." She smiled

...Actually we are heading over to his .

place right now."

..."Who is this guy?"

"Francis Bonnefoy"

Shit.

CHAPTER FIVE:

I wonder how fast we have to be going to actually kill me if I tried to jump out of the car.

Gilbert glanced over at Lovina, "what's your issue?"

Her face scrunched up in disgust, "I think I'll just stay in the car."

"Like hell you are," the albino scoffed, "as much as I hate to admit it, but this is considered to be his area of expertise."

"This being what?"

"I don't know! Romance and shit like that'" he snapped, "you wanna get Antonio back, and we need all the help we can get if our plan is going to work," he sighed, taking a sharp turn down a street she has never been down before. Trees streaked past her in a blur of green and brown through the passenger window.

"So you were already headed over to his house?" Lovina mumbled, refusing to drag her eyes from the window. He leaned back in his seat and let one hand hang casually on the steering wheel.

"Yeah, why?"

"You going to ask for advice about your love life, too?" She smirked.

She saw him visually stiffen in the reflection of the window, "hell no, he is mien friend after all, I hang out with him from time to time."

She glanced over her shoulder and arched a delicate eyebrow. Sure. He stared ahead, red eyes locked on the road ahead, staring through a pair of dark shades. He wore slacks and a black tux over his slightly wrinkled dress shirt with a red tie that hung around his pale neck.

"Whats with the fancy attire, bastard?"

A wolfish grin spread across his face, "oh yah, you have a dress stashed in that bag of crap?" He glanced at his tie, "maybe one that's red or something?"

"Isnt it a bit early in our relationship to be coordinating outfits?" she teased.

"You're the one announcing that you live with me now after a day!" He laughed.

"Shut up!" She grinned, pulling away from the window, "my cooking is better than yours! You should be thanking me. No more microwave dinners for you, I'll show you real food, bastard!"

"I should charge you rent," he snickered.

"Im your girlfriend remember? You can't do that," she shot back.

"I never said it had to be cash," he said with a wink.

Her jaw dropped and she socked him in the arm. He laughed, pointing at how red her face was.

"Anyways, back to the point. We are headed over to Francis' and he is having a small party, semi formal wear."

"Oh hell no, im definitely staying in the car," she hissed, and threw her feet up in the dash. Gilbert cringed but said nothing. The Italian smirked.

"You want to stay in the car all night?"

Her head fell to the side to stare at him in shock, "How long are you going to be there for fucks sake?"

"Most likely all night long, he has some awesome parties," he grinned.

"You throws a fucking part at eleven o'clock in the afternoon!?"

"I was gonna help set up before everyone showed up, maybe he'll have a dress for you to borrow," he glanced at her, "what cup size are you?"

Lovina rolled her eyes, "I don't want to be around that french bastard while he's drunk."

"Oh, lighten up sunshine. There will be plenty of other people for him to hit on while you're there," he shook his head, pale hair glinting in the sunlight, "here we are."

Lovina crossed her arms, and anxiously scratched at the leather when she craned her neck to see out the window. Gilbert pulled the car up into a long stone driveway, inching past the impressive wrought iron fencing. She peered past the yard of trees and exquisite gardening to a huge victorian house hidden away by the greenery. A house really isn't the word, more of a modest fucking mansion. She stared at the small stain glass window on the second floor, and a intricate carvings surrounding the door frame.

"Impressed, frau?"

"I'm gonna steal this bastard's house," she whispered, "what the fuck does he do to have the kind of cash to pay for shit like this. He has a fucking fountain in his front yard!" she hissed, gawking at the stone pillars.

"He owns a small vineyard an hours drive away, and he has his own fashion line or something like that." he swung the door open, "he's loaded"

"You gotta be shitting me."

"You coming?"

Lovina ran after him, combat boots slamming against the stone. He wrapt his knuckles on the grand door and Lovina cowered behind him, yanking her skirt down in the back. She remembered the last time she saw the French bastard. Antonio and Francis were hammered, and came back to the house. Feliciana was out with Kiku at some karaoke place, and Lovina was alone at the house watching old mafia movies when the two stumbled inside. She ignored them until they both sat themselves down next to her, reeking of wine and other assorted drinks. Francis got a bit handsy and earned himself a bloody nose. Ever since then she has steered clear of the wino. If it were up to her she'd own a taser specifically for the french bastard.

The albino glanced at her, clutching his jacket. She was not ready to happily strut into the den of a lion, a forever horney lion at that. I shouldn't have worn a skirt, should've went with baggy sweats and a extra large pullover. I wonder if there's enough to run. Maybe get a bat.

Gilbert rolled his eyes and put his arm around her. She froze. Too shocked to shake loose, she let him pull her closer. She couldn't figure out whether if it was to keep her from booking it or just to comfort her. Its probably just to keep me from running for it. Theres no way he'd be able to catch up to me if I ran. maybeIcould still-

"Come on, he's not that bad,' he murmured, "I won't let him do anything to you, calm down." she didn't move from his side, her cheek pressed up against his coat. Oddly enough he smelt good, like really good. So good that she might not mind falling asleep next to him on a cold night or two. Wait what? No, i'm stressed. Its getting to me. Stress and whatever amazing cologne he's wearing. Damn him.

She opened her mouth to give a sharp response, but the door swung open to reveal the blonde man, with a rose no less.

"Gilbert, I didn't know you were bringing the lovely Lovina," he smiled at her, and she just pressed herself against the albino, trying to appear smaller, hoping she could maybe escape his eyes. Preferable just poof out of existence. He sighed, "still skittish, mon cherie?"

Lovina just glared, giving him the finger. He chuckled and waved them inside.

He led them through a few hallways, she admired the wall hangings depicting ancient battles on weathered beaches, and knights on horses. When she reached out to run her hand along it, it felt soft to the touch and she thought about hiding behind one and making her great escape. Her boots made her footsteps echo down the hall as Gilbert and Francis made small talk. The hallway opened up into a room with red curtains, a flat screen TV and luxurious couches. Well that does it. i'm buying a vinery as soon as possible. He's practically rolling in cash.

"So, you say you're going to help set up, but I know you just want first pick of the alcohol," The french bastard lounged in his exotic looking couch and gestured for us to do the same. Gilbert jumped into a near by couch, but Lovina perched herself next to the albino, ready to bolt.

"You know me so well," he chuckled, "by the way, could you hook Lovina over here up with a dress or something?"

"She'll be staying?" Francis asked, shocked. "I didn't take her as the type," he leered at her, making her feel exposed.

"Back off bro, she's my date," the albino couldn't smile andy wider. It took all she had to keep from rolling her eyes.

The french bastard just laughed. "How did you manage that one?" He shook his head, "I don't believe you for a second."

Lovina glared at him and leaned back into Gilbert.

Francis shook his head, "if you want to sell it, ma chérie, drape your legs over his and look at him when he talks. Look at him like he is the reason you're here."

"He is the reason I'm here, bastard. If it were my choice I'd be at home in front of the television with a bucket of ice cream," she spat.

"So you two aren't snared by the claws of le amore," he shook his head.

Gilbert laughed, "no way in hell," Francis raised an eyebrow, "it's an act to get Antonio back to obsessing over her, and to get Feliciana freed up for Ludwig," he shrugged. "And who wouldn't want such a nice piece of ass as his arm candy?"

Lovina gritted her teeth, but restrained herself from slapping him right across the face. But then people would ask about the mark it left later, and Gilbert being Gilbert would come up with some wild perverted story. Francis shook his head, "Sorry, but i'm confused. Antonio already is encaptured by the lovely italian, no?" He said with a wink in Lovina's direction, she grimaced.

"Yeah, but wrong italian this time. He's dating her sister, which basically fucks everything up," the 'prussian' sighed.

"Ah, I see. And you are trying to make him jealous," francis sighed, "this is no way to win his heart, belle."

"Well...its a little late to turn back and do it traditionally so fuck that," Lovina grumbled. Trying to hide a slight blush. "Damn you."

"Ahh, as feisty as ever," she glared at him. Surely he was thinking back to when she punched him the the face. Sadistic bastard. "I will help you, Antonio is a fool. He never stops talking about you after a glass of wine."

"Thats what I said!" Gilbert exclaimed.

"So why is it to late to win him back 'traditionally'?"

"Well-"

"Shut it!" Lovina blushed.

The blonde shook his head and stood, brushing away nonexistent lint from his pants with a chuckle. "Now, you need a dress, follow me."

Lovina stood and followed Francis, dragging along the albino who groaned.

"I don't want to sit around while you try on dresses," he whined.

"Well I don't want to waste my time at some party either."

Francis led them upstairs into a dressing room with a closet that held enough dresses for her to be able to wear a different one for every day of the year.

"How the hell..."

"Ma Chérie, I am a designer, he looked at her incredulously, "I make women's clothing for a living," he shook in head.

He strode into the closet and emerged with armfuls of red and black dresses. "Even though this part will become lively in a matter of hours, it's important to give them the impression that you two came together as a couple. Therefore you must match!" He said excitedly.

He walked her in the dressing room and hung the dresses up for her inspection. "Now, I need to get this right, so...what is your cup size are you?"

"GET THE FUCK OUT, WINE BASTARD!"

"I could always find out for myself," he said suggestively. Lovina grabbed a hagger and hit him over the head with it with a satisfying clunk, and pushed him out.

She huffed and could hear him outside. "It was worth a try,"

Gilbert laughed, "there' no way you can get into her pants sober, pump a few drinks into her and its a whole new story, just ask Arthur."

Lovina hung her head in embarrassment. I can't believe i'm stuck here trying mg in fucking dresses for this stupid party. I wonder if Antonio will even show up. Shit. She knew how close the three were. Together the were the famous 'bad touch trio', of course Antonio would be invited. He'll probably bring Feliciana as his date. Well this is going to be a hell of a night.

She unlaced her boots and tucked her hair behind her ear. She really didn't want to go through with this, but she knew she had to play her part.

Lovina sighed and clasped her fingers together over her head before shuffling over to the beautiful dresses. She skillfully sorted the ones that were too gaudy, too short, and too ugly and threw them in a pile. Said pile was mostly made up of tiny mini dresses. She turned back to the remaining clothes.

The first one was black, strapless and tight as all hell with a pair of stilettos, no less.

"Mon Cherie! We have to see them! Come out in what you are wearing!"

"Oh, hell no! These are dresses for stripers! What the fuck?"

"The awesome me will be the judge of that!"

"Drop dead, potato sucker!"

"I guess that means we just have to come in..."

"Wait!" Lovina cried. Grudgingly she unlocked the door and walked out. Both men leered at her with sinful grins stretched across their faces.

"Walk, we have to see if it fits right," the blonde smiled innocently.

Perv. Her face completely red, she walked back and forth across the room, two pairs of eyes glued to her ass.

"Now bend over so we can tell if we should be reaching for the cameras when you fall over after your first drink," Gilbert laughed.

"Fuck you!" She hissed before marching back into the room, and locking the flimsy door. She glanced in the mirror and couldn't help but smile. Just a little. Even though the dress was scandalous as fuck, she totally rocked it in those stilettos. Nonetheless she threw the black shred of cloth aside.

She tried on dress after dress before coming across a red dress. It was fitting at the top but flowed freely once it got to the hip. The hem hit a little between the middle of her thighs and her knees, flirty but not slutastic. The waist was pulled to the right with a silk rose and fake pearls at the hip, and there was a matching hair piece to go with it. She checked herself in the mirror and frowned at the low cut that showed off way more cleavage than she was quite comfortable with, but she spun around a few times and everything stayed in place. She looked over her shoulder and the back was a laced up with black ribbon and looked phenomenal on her.This is definitely the dress. It was revealing enough to get the approval of the two horny pervs waiting in the other room, but classy enough for her not to be seen as a whore. That and it made her look like a model.

She unlatched the door and strut out, both men perked up considerably. The blond had an approving smirk, and she gave a twirl and flipped her hair for good measures. Screw his house, I'm stealing the dress. He glanced at the albino and he didnt even try to hide the shock. His jaw was dropped, and eyebrows were raised so high they were hidden behind his pale hair.

"Wow" was all he could say. The awesome Gilbert was finally speechless.

"Hey, you wanna wipe up the drool?" She teased.

"Damn, you look..." Lovina was waiting for him to say hot, sexy, like a piece of ass that met the standards to be his arm candy. That fucker. "..stunning."

She looked at him in surprise and blushed to match the dress. Stunning. That's not a typical Gilbert brand comment. It almost sounded genuine.

While Lovina stared at the albino Francis glanced at the two of them and smiled. "So blind," he chuckled, "I'd say we found the perfect match."

Lovina spun on her heels with fire in her eyes, "Excuse me?"

"I ment the dress! Nothing else," Francis said in a rush, putting his hands up defensively. "Let go set up before the guests arrive." v


	6. Chapter 6

_**RECAP**_

_..."So you two aren't snared by the claws of le amor?"_

_Gilbert laughed, "no way in hell," Francis raised an eyebrow, "it's an act to get Antonio back to obsessing over her, and to get Feliciana freed up for Ludwig," he shrugged. "And who wouldn't want such a nice piece of ass as his arm candy?"..._

_..."by the way, could you hook Lovina over here up with a dress or something?"..._

_..."Damn, you look..." Lovina was waiting for him to say hot or slutty. "..stunning."..._

_...Francis glanced at the two of them and smiled. "So blind," he chuckled, "I'd say we found the perfect match."..._

**CHAPTER SIX**

Gilbert was right, Francis sure knew how to throw a party. It started out mundane enough.

People began to arrive in dresses and dress shirts with the occasional tuxedo, while Lovina and Gilbert lounged on a couch pressed close to the wall, her legs draped over his as the Frenchman advised. Raised eyebrows and shocked looks were shot at them from the guests. The ladies whispered with red lips from behind a cupped hands, earing glittering in the low light.

"I think it's working," Lovina whispered, her head coyly propped up against her hand. Part if he wanted to jump out the window just a few bounds away, but the other had almost grown accustomed to the fake romance between them. Of all the years she had known him, never once did she fathom that she would ever let him stroke her bare calf.

He raised an eyebrow, "just wait till later, there will be no question that you are my frau."

"What's that supposed to mean? Woah, what do you think you're doing?" She snapped, as one pale hand had slithered up her leg and twitched at the skin just under the hem of the dress. Her fist balled up, ready to let it fly forward and give the potato fuck a reason to visit the dentist. She was _almost _used to it.

He leaned close enough for her to feel his breath on her neck and his cheek brush against her face as he whispered in her ear, "you want to make this look genuine, right? Start by making it natural when I touch you. Loosen up, sunshine, this party is going to get crazy very soon," she blushed and her heart fluttered. "Don't be afraid to help yourself to a beer or two," he chuckled and nipped her ear playfully.

She jumped back and glanced at the doorway and realized she was being watched. Antonio stared them down scornfully as Feliciana socialized with Elizabeta and her date, Roderich. His blue tie matched Lovinas sisters dress, but his green eyes were latched to the couple on the velvet couch.

Lovina quickly looked back to Gilbert. _Fuck, what now? _She looked at him from under her lashes and traced his jaw with her finger for Antonio's benefit. "They're here," she said.

"Hmm," he hummed, a slow smile spreading across his lips as she looked at her.

"What?"

"I wish you looked that way more often," he smirked. _Fuck, he has a sexy smirk. No fair! That's got to be cheating somehow, damn it. _

She looked away and became very aware over her legs sprawled on Gilbert, and the Spaniard's heavy gaze. "By the way, the Frying Pan Princess is over there with Specs if you were wondering."

The albino snuck a quick glance but his eyes flickered to something else, and he tapped her leg under her dress. She dragged her eyes away from Gilbert like Francis showed her and jumped. Antonio was inches away from them, his date left to the Hungarian girl across the room.

Lovina struggled not to squirm under his gaze. She couldn't read his face, but he looked dashing with his suit and mussed hair. "Hello, Antonio," she said formally. She couldn't remember the last time she addressed him as _Antonio _instead of _Toni _ or _Tomato Bastardo. _He obviously couldn't either because he cringed. She had just realized how cold she sounded. Not the kind of cold she normally dealt with, but dead cold. She almost wanted to take it back, take everything back and fall into his arms, but that wasn't going to happen. The only man to be catching her tonight would be her pseudo boyfriend.

"Lovina," he nodded. "Gil," he murmured, not meeting his eyes. His back was rigid and he shifted his weight to throw off the surge of pain and frustration behind his eyes.

Silence stretched between them, but Gilbert, not unlike Lovina, couldn't take the tension. "France is stocked up on booze, it should be a raging party tonight," he said lightly, trying to urge the old happy go luck Antonio they all knew out from behind his stiff walls.

"I agree."

"We should grab Francis and grab a couple drinks for old times sake," Gilbert grinned boyishly with a hint of hope in his eyes.

"I'm not drinking tonight, I'm driving Feli home," he glanced at Lovina, but she didn't flinch or so much as frown at the news. Antonio felt a little disappointed and pressed his lips into a thin line.

"Oh," Gilbert sighed, a little deflated.

"And don't you have a date to entertain?"

"Ja, but she becomes quite the social butterfly after a drink or two," he glanced at her knowingly. She tried not to bristle and play it off.

"Shhh, that's supposed to stay between us," she flirted, tugging on his tie for good measures. _This bastard..._

"Oh yah, you me and Arthur..."

"What happened with you and Arthur?" The brunette jumped in, he glanced around for the Brit, looking ready to knock a few teeth out.

"Nothing she didn't ask for," he leered.

"I didn't ask for that!" She exclaimed.

"Asked for what exactly?" Antonio demanded.

"You were sporting that skirt like the stage was your runway, anyone with a dick wouldn't be able to help themselves," Gilbert cackled.

"Stage? What stage?"

She covered the albino's mouth with her hands. "That's enough!" She snapped.

"Woah, woah. When exactly were you on a stage with Arthur?" It was no secret Arthur was a raging drunk.

She shot him a strained smile, "not important," Gilbert shook his head, attempting to shake himself of his hand, but failing.

"I think it is. Why don't-"

Gilbert licked her hand, and it sent shivers down her spine, and a blush to her cheeks. She glared at him but he just leered at her and weaseled his tongue between the cracks and dragged it across her fingers sensually, and she bit her bottom lip trying to keep the blush from rising to her face.

"Gilbert, get the fuck off of her," the Spaniard sneered.

_Woah, what is up wit me tonight. I didn't even glare at him. And did I think his smirk was sexy earlier? Shit! I did! Fuck, I should've just stayed in the damn car. _

Gil moved her hand from his lips to his cheek and nuzzled her palm before staring at his friend. "I don't get why you're so protective of her. She isn't yours anymore. You're giving me shit about having a girlfriend to entertain, why the hell are you here instead of with yours? If this bothers you, maybe you should have thought about which Italian you chose to shag."

Antonios jaw hung open, completely stunned before a girly voice called him over. Feliciana waved dramatically from across the room, little blue dress flouncing around her thighs as she hopped on her toes.

"Get back to your girlfriend, Antonio," Lovina said, "I still remember that promise we made a couple nights ago. Don't you?"

"I'm not going to hurt her," he snarled.

"Recent events prove otherwise, how long did she cry when you kicked me out? Every night she will complain about how I'm not there, and how the orecchiette pasta doesn't taste the same without me there to make it," She glared at Antonio. "If you don't plan to make your relationship a long lasting commitment then do not lead her on as if it will be."

Antonios eyes grew cold, "that would be cruel,"

Lovina ignored him and twisted Gilberts tie, trying to keep up the façade until he left. "Now where were we?" The Italian whispered to Gilbert, staring into his ruby eyes. He turned and kissed her palm intimately without breaking her gaze, and the third wheel spun on his heel and stalked away to return to his girlfriend.

When she was sure he left she dropped her hand and her head and just collapsed in his chest. "I don't know how much longer I can keep this up," she whimpered to no one in particular.

He wrapped his arms around her, "come on, sunshine," he whispered, she looked up at him. "Where is that hellfire that is always in your eyes? Sadness doesn't suit you," he remarked with a soft smile.

"You're right," she jumped up, _it would be a shame to screw up my makeup anyway,_ "you know what I need?"

He looked at her questioningly.

"A beer."

*****a few hours later*****

The party really started with the arrival of a certain American and a another Danish beer hound. The lights dimmed and the music could have been a playlist from a local clubs DJ. People danced and swallowed alcohol as if they weren't going to live to see tomorrow, and at that rate, Lovina was sure their liver would give out before then anyway.

Despite her bold request for beer, instead of downing the bottle straight away she carried it around like a ball and chain, wandering aimlessly after quickly losing Gilbert to Francis mumbling something about two kegs if his best beer recently disappearing.

"Hey, babe! Get your fine Italian ass over here!"

She spun on her heels, not at all surprised to see the albino waving her over. "Gilbert, are you drunk?"

"Nien! Referee out drinking match, would you?" He slurred, slapping Mathias of the shoulder, who was also already hammered.

"No way, you ass, I leave you alone for fifteen minutes and your slobbering drunk. I'm not dragging your sorry butt home tonight," she snarled, earning 'oooooooo's from the group of men.

"Kesesese, don't be like that," he pleaded his accent becoming heavier. Pulling himself to his feet, grabbing her around the waist. "Ain't she a hot one?" He yelled/slurred.

The guys have hoots of approval and Gilbert slapped her ass. _Okay, that fucking does it. _She gritted her teeth and pushed him back and grabbed the red plastic cup on a nearby table and threw it in his face. She cursed when she almost completely missed, only managing to catch half his face.

"Fuck you!" She yelled, but he caught her around the waist.

"What was that for frau?" He murmured, no longer slurring. She pulled back to get a good look at him. Alcohol dripped down his face and glistened in his hair. His red eyes were a little unfocused, but not as bad as before.

"So, dude? Is it official? Are you two a couple?" Alfred asked. Lovina glanced around the group who were presumably there to watch the match. Among them was Kiku, Alfred, Mathias, Ivan, Elizabeta, Francis, and Antonio. The entire table went silent, all curious to hear the answer.

"Ja," he shrugged, pulling her against him.

"Ohonon, I'm not sure I believe it, no one have seen them kiss, no?"

Lovina discreetly shot the Frenchman a nasty glare, but the rest nodded and mumble respectively.

"Fine!" Gilbert sighed and rolled his eyes at the guys and turned towards Lovina. She looked up from his embrace and blushed. He gently lifted her chin and her heart began to race. _Out of panic of course. _His lips touched hers and she froze, but Gilbert wasn't looking for a sweet innocent smooch. Lovinas eyes fluttered closed and melted into the kiss, and lacing her fingers through his hair. _My god, he is an awesome kisser. _His tongue swept across her own, sending chills dancing up her spine. His breath tasted of beer, but was intoxicating all the same. She pulled him down closer for more leverage, and his hand on her back traveled south, and since all her senses were already caught in a whirlwind, she let it.

Alfred coughed, and they broke apart, "okay, we get it," he laughed. Lovinas cheeks were on fire as Francis nodded in approval.

'Not bad' he mouthed. _Fucking perv. _

She glanced around and Antonio was nowhere to be found. "Hey, I'm going to grab a drink," she whispered into Gilbert's ear, looking at her feet.

He grabbed her arm and caught her chin in his other hand. "Stay out if trouble sunshine," he winked.

_How can he play that of so casually?! _She snatched up a cold beer and held it to her forehead. "What the hell am I doing anymore?" Lovina searched out a dark corner and settled with just leaning against the wall and sipping at her beer as countless strangers swung their hips to the pounding music on the dance floor. Every once and a while she would spot Feliciana's vibrant blue dress, or a glimpse or two of Natalia stalking Ivan.

She shook her head, already starting to feel the buzz kick in. She felt bad for Natalia, always chasing after her prince charming. She actually liked Natalia, but she throws knives while Lovina throws tomatoes, so chances of catching the platinum blonde on a bad day was just too risky.

"Lovina!"

The Italian glance up from her now empty beer and spotted a girly blonde running over to her in a green mini.

"Hey, Bella," lovina gave a forced smile.

"Aww, girl, why are you so down? Come dancing with me!" The Belgian girl pleaded, big green eyes wide with a small pout. Kind of like a cat that just got her big ball of pink yarn stolen from her little paws.

Lovina sighed, she was a sucker for cute animals.

"Come on, I know you love dancing. And you're so good at it! It'd be a shame to let your talents go to waste."

Lovina set her bottle down on a nearby table and a big smile spread across the blondes face. Without another word she grabbed Lovinas wrist and pulled both of them into the crowd.

She closed her eyes and let the music wash over her_. _For the first time all night she let a real smile cross her lips without thinking about boys and schemes and the like. Just her, Bella and the music humming through her bones. Her feet moved across the floor, and her hips swayed to the beat. About twenty minutes passed when Bella was tapped on the shoulder with an offer to dance. She glanced apologetically at Lovina.

"No, go dance. I'm exhausted anyway," Lovina waved her away.

"Thanks, your the best. By the way almost all the boys around were checking you out," she winked.

"Liar," Lovina laughed.

"No really! It's your dancing, like flies to a light," she smiled, "see you later!" The perky blonde chirped.

She spun into her partner's arms and disappeared. Lovina shook her head, promising herself to call her and catch up sometime. _I forgot what it's like to just have girl time. With Feliciana attached by the hip to the blonde potato bastard, its been awhile. _

She made her way past the sweating mob of people and squeezed past a doorway into a dark hallway, second beer in hand. She past door after shut door, enjoying the moonlight filtering through the ornate window at the end of the hall. It was much cooler in there, and made the perfect escape for her to possibly wait out the rest of the party. _I've seen enough action for the night. _

Suddenly she felt as if she wasn't alone. She peeked over her shoulder as her pulse began to race. A silhouette of a man approached her, she couldn't make out the face, but she could tell he didn't just stumble upon her. She felt bare in her backless dress and began to quickly walk, making a beeline for the open door at the end of the dimly lit hall. Her blood chilled, and in the empty hall way, the air nipped at her bare skin. The second pair of footfalls hit the ground with purpose, closing in on her. But before she could run to the room and slam the door a cold hand gripped her upper arm, panic flooded her chest.


	7. Chapter 7

_**RECAP**_

_...Gilbert was right, Francis sure knew how to throw a party..._

_..."Get back to your girlfriend, Antonio," Lovina said, "I still remember that promise we made a couple nights ago, don't you?"_

_"I'm not going to hurt her," he snarled..._

_..."Ohonon, I'm not sure I believe it, no one have seen them kiss, no?"..._

_... She felt bare in her backless dress and began to quickly walk, making a beeline for the open door at the end of the dimly lit hall. Her blood chilled, and in the empty hall way, the air nipped at her bare skin. The second pair of footfalls hit the ground with purpose, closing in on her. But before she could run to the room and slam the door a cold hand gripped her upper arm, panic flooded her chest… _

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

She whipped around, ready to unleash a ear piercing scream, but a when she turned, her throat constricted and she couldn't run, scream or even give a small cry for help. No one would have healed her over the blaring music anyway. His faced concealed by the looming shadows of the hallway, she ripped her arm away and lunged for the door. he grunted and tried to catch her again but Lovina twisted out of reach. Blood pounded in her ears when her back bumped into the wall. Her grip loosened on the glass beer bottle in her hand, and she cursed herself, realizing she could have used that to shatter over his head. She looked around wildly for an escape, but he had her cornered. She was about to make a dive for the bottle when she recognized his blonde hair.

Well, more of his eyebrows to be exact.

"For fucks sake, Arthur, you scared me to death, you ass!" Lovina cried, putting a hand over her racing chest. He looked a little sheepish as she let herself fall against the wall for support. Her legs felt like bagged pudding as the adrenaline flooded out of her.

"Sorry, I meant no harm." he apologized, "I wanted to catch you before I lost sight of you again, I didn't want to bother you while you were dancing. You were quite good, you know," he glanced at the floor, blushing.

"Holy hell Arthur, I thought your were some twisted pervert that preyed on drunk girls at parties," Lovina sighed, still jittery.

"Oh! No, never!" His eyes wide, face paled with shock.

Lovina barked a shaky laugh and shook her head. _Why didn't I stay in the fucking car? It was all warm and cozy. _He relaxed when she laughed and, looked at her reproachfully "Anyway, I, uh, wanted to apologize for my behavior at the bar. What I did was awful," he rubbed the back of his neck, which was also turning the color of her dress.

The corners of Lovina's lips twitched.

"It's fine," she said, regaining her composure kicking off her heels, letting them clatter to the floor, "I was drunk off my ass too. Honestly if I wasn't a little tipsy right now I probably would have tried to give you a broken nose. Lucky you," she gave a small laugh at the thought. Her feet felt so free with out those damned heels, she closed her eyes and stretched her toes.

He stared at her in shock, as if waiting for her to change her mind and sock him in the face, "That's very...kind of you," he said warily. Not quite believing what he heard, "is that a beer?" He nodded to the glass bottle in her hand.

She cracked one eye open, "uh, yeah it is."

"Is that a good idea, especially after what happened?"

"Nope," she shrugged, taking a huge mouthful. "Not at all. But everything is so fucked up I don't even care. I don't even like beer! Don't look at me like that, you try a day in my shoes. Metaphorically and literally! You'd be dying to kick off your heels at the end of the day, they give you awful blisters on the back of your ankles, speaking of which, you wouldn't happen to have a pair of sandals my size?"

He laughed and shook his head, blonde hair bouncing back and forth, "I have to admit, you are much more easygoing with a sip or two of alcohol," the brit pondered. Lovina smirked. _Of course you would think that. _She laughed to herself and Arthur made himself comfortable on the wall beside her.

"Get lost eyebrows," a man commanded from down the hall. Lovina jumped at the newcomer, familiar footsteps thundered towards them.

Arthur glanced at Lovina, "its fine, he's sober and has a girlfriend. He won't do shit to me," she sighed, not wanting to talk to Antonio. She kind of wanted Arthur to defend her so that they would get in a fight and she would slip away.

But he nodded and found his way back into the crowd. _Damn it. _Arthur knew not to tangle with him unless necessary.

"Lovina," his hands were stuffed in his pockets, and he watched Arthur go.

They stood there for an awkward minute that seemed to stretch on for hours. Antonio looked as if he couldn't find the right words to start the conversation he wanted to have and kept opening and adjusting his mouth like a gaping fish. Lovina picked up her heels, and took a sip of beer with the other and sauntered away.

"Wait! Where are you going?" He chased after her.

She made her way to the door swinging freely on its hinges to the right at the end of the hallway, and it opened up to a large room, similar to the one people were dancing in, but with massive windows that let in the moonlight. The polished wood felt smooth and cool under her feet, and she wanted nothing more than to just sprawl out on her back and sleep through the rest of the night.

"Go away," Lovina sighed, to fed up with everything to even properly argue.

"No."

"Why?"

He threw his hands up in exasperation, "I want to know what the hell is going on. What happened to my Lovi?"

"You broke her, dumbshit," she said, trying not to slur, she really did not need another lecture from him right now. _Maybe that beer wasn't such a good idea._

"¿Qué?"

"I liked you, tomato bastard. You went after my sister," she plopped on the floor, back to the Spaniard, and picked at the strap on her heels. He leaned on the doorway, motionless, listening silently. "I got angry, and sad, I and hated myself for falling for you in the first place. I was so frustrated and lost I couldn't even pull myself together," she mumbled.

"Lovi...then why Gil?"

"He know what it's like," she remembered watching Elizabeta laugh in the Austrians arms. "He was there when you weren't," she twirled her hair, fidgeting, hating the awkwardness she felt saying those things. It was as if she was under a lime light, exposed for everyone to gawk at.

"But you...I...", he fumbled for words to no avail. He ran his fingers through his hair, and she suddenly wanted to break those fingers. _Of course he wouldn't understand. _

"Just leave," she couldn't stand it anymore. She was seconds away from throwing her heels at his face, her fingers twitched towards the shoe, but she dug her nails into her palm instead.

"Lovi," he pleaded.

"Leave!" She roared, slamming one heel into the floor, sending a thunderous echo through the empty room.

"Is there a problem here?"

The Italian looked over her shoulder to see Gilbert in the hallway, tie askew and hair ruffled in all the right places.

"No, there isn't. Antonio was just leaving to dance with mi sorella," she glared at Antonio, "right?"

He threw back his shoulders and opened his mouth to argue, but thought better of it. With one last pleading glance he ducked out of the room and stalked down the hallway.

Gilbert made his way into the room, footsteps cutting through the cool night air. A pale hand was outstretched in front of her.

Lovina leaned back on her own hands and squinted up at him, "I don't want to go back."

"I didn't say we were," his red eyes were serious, and conveyed a flicker of something else, but she couldn't tell what.

She took his hand and let him pull her up. Her heels were abandoned and so was the beer. He let one hand rest gently on her hip and took hers with his other.

"This is when you put your hand on my shoulder," a ghost of a smile hinted at his lips. She silently obeyed as they waltzed across the silent room. The pounding music was faint, and the party seemed so far away. A breeze rolling through the open window dashed along her shoulders and upswept his hair. "I saw you dancing," he murmured, "you looked amazing."

"Feli is better," she looked past him at one of the windows, tracing the engravings on the ebony framing with her eyes.

"You looked beautiful."

Lovina snapped back to Gilbert, and he immediately looked away, a faint rosy color tainting his skin. He cleared his throat and backed away. Lovina stood there, a soft ache in her chest as he did so.

"I'm sorry, liquor make me talk a bit too freely," he turned even more red, realized what he had said, "I mean- never mind. I'm sure you want to be left alone."

Lovina bit her lip and watched his neck as he hurried away.

"Stay," she whispered, convincing herself that her beer was making her bold.

He froze.

Lovina blamed the alcohol, "Dance with me."

He turned and slowly walked back, eyes laced with uncertainty, but still took her waist and hand. His palm was warm and callused, from what, she had no idea, but it was comforting. They wordlessly danced across the floor, losing track of time as they swept around the room. Lovina couldn't see anything but his eyes. After a long while, he broke the silence. "So what did Antonio want?"

"He's confused. He doesn't understand why I did what I did," she sighed. "I just...don't know what to do with him anymore."

Gilbert nodded silently.

"Did you get to talk to Elizabeta?" Lovina asked softly.

"Nah."

"Why?"

He shrugged, "I don't really want to."

"Nervous?"

"No," he sighed, spinning her in a tight circle before grabbing her waist again, "just done. I lost. Seeing her smile so openly with him," he stared out the window, "it feels wrong to keep fighting a battle when I know I can't win."

Lovina saw the pain in his eyes, and knew he was trying to suppress it.

"I just don't get what he has that I don't," he shook his head, "he is so rigid, I don't understand how she could love him. She used to be such a free spirit," he sighed. "Mein gott, look at me. I'm spouting this romantic depressing crap. So unawesome."

Lovina shook her head, "they are called emotions, bastard. You're allowed to talk about them for time to time."

"Ja, but then I sound like a girl. Should we start braiding each others hair now?" he rolled his eyes. Lovina stepped in his foot, "what the hell?" He sputtered

"That's what you get for being an ass," she pouted. He twirled her again and her dress flared up around her.

"My apologies," he caught her against his chest and the both stood there, Lovina counting his heartbeat, trying not to stare at his lips.

"Would you forgive me?"

Lovina could do nothing but stare at this man. She had never fathomed that she would see this side potato bastard that she hated so passionately. Buried below all the crap that makes him an asshole was a decent guy that had been dragged through hell and back. A lot like her. Had she known, maybe she would have... _no. Not even then. No, I can't. Antonio..._

"Lovina," he murmured breathlessly.

_Don't look at his lips._

"How drunk are you?" He whispered.

"How drunk are _you_?"

_Why does he have to look so amazing in the moonlight?_

"Barely buzzed," he responded. "And you?"

She glanced at his lips, and then again at his ruby eyes. _Fuck it._

"Drunk enough," she pulled his collar down to kiss him. Gilbert froze but quickly adjusted. Lovina's pulse was racing with excitement and everywhere his hands went left trails of fire. His chest was warm against hers and his pale hair was soft under her fingertips as their lips moved with each other. She dragged her tongue across his bottom lip, craving his taste. He backed her up against the wall and matched her passion, grabbing her waist, he pulled away, both gasping for breath. He attacked her lips again, he laced his fingers through her hair but abruptly stopped, letting his hand fall to her hiss he left a soft sweet kiss on her lips. He left a pathway of small kisses along her jawline leading down to her neck. She gave a small moan and she could feel his smile on her skin.

"SORELLA!"

"You got to be kidding me," Lovina growled.

"Sorella, where are you? Sorella!" Feliciana cried, she poked her head in the room "Lovina!- oh..."

"What is it, Feliciana?" Lovina growled and Gilbert stepped away and slowly ran his hand through his hair, threw his head back and sighed

"I'm sorry, but they are fighting!" She blubbered, tears running down her cheeks like tiny black rivers, taking her makeup down with it. Not a very attractive look.

Lovina pinched the bridge of her nose, gritting her teeth, trying to gather the self restraint not to punch the wall she was just pressed up against and break her hand. "_Who _is?"

"Toni and Ludwig!"

_Oh shit. _Feliciana took her sister's arm and dashed away with Gilbert trailing after them muttering in German.

In the main room people had backed up and emptied a small clearing of dance floor for the two men to tussle it out. The crowd urged them on as the three squeezed past sweaty bodies and drunk minors to get to the center.

"IF YOU DONT LIKE HER LIKE THAT ZHEN VHY ARE YOU VITH HER?" the German roared, completely hammered.

"SHUT UP!" Antonio yelled back.

"A DUMP KAUFT LIKE YOU DOESN'T DESERVE HER!" His normally perfectly slicked back hair was askew and his stoic mask of indifference had been shed along with his sobriety. "You probably asked her out just to make her sister jealous!" He spat.

Antonio's eyes widened and Gilbert grabbed the blond by the shoulder and mumbled something into his ear. He shrugged him off and took a step closer to the Spaniard right as Antonio pulled back his fist.

"THATS ENOUGH!" Lovina screamed. Both men looked at her wide eyed and startled, she stomped over to the German and lowered her voice so only he could hear, "you say he doesn't deserve her, but with you behaving like this, I don't understand how you are any better," he looked shocked at her vicious words, but backed off. She spun on her heels to face Antonio, "and you said you wouldn't be drinking because you're driving Feli home, but I smell fucking alcohol on your breath you god damned hypocrite! Don't you ever fucking lecture me on responsibility _ever _again," venom dripped from her words.

"It was only one drink."

"One drink," Lovina scoffed. It took every shred of decency and restraint to keep herself from flinging herself on the asshole and gouging his eyes out.

Feliciana ran and hugged Lovina around the waste, nestling her head under Lovina's chin, "is that true, Antonio?"

"Is what true?" He asked.

"Is it true that you only dated her to make me jealous."

The room became silent. Not even the crowd dared breathe too loud. Feliciana sniffled against her sisters chest, trembling. Lovina glared dagger into Antonios eyes, daring him to look away first. Someone even turned the music off. It was quiet as a grave, and the tension was just as suffocating.

Lovina's temper flared, "is it?"

* * *

><p>Hello my amazing readers, I absolutely love the feedback. It honestly makes a difference, and I appreciate anything from spelling corrections to fangirling over a particular scene. It all just makes me want to write more for all my awesome readers.<p>

But forewarning, it may take me a little longer to get the chapters out in the near future because I have recently undertaken an injury that restricts me from looking at screens for too long. I hope you all understand, but I have NOT given up on this fic or anything of the sort, I just don't know how often I will be able to post. You guys are the best, read on!


End file.
